


Waking up

by innerfangirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Doctor's children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerfangirl/pseuds/innerfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler wakes up to a domestic life, but she wouldn't change it. Even if a dimension-hopping TARDIS was confusing to talk about and her mom knew more about her life than she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up

Light streamed in through the windows and across the room.

The room was frighteningly domestic. Wall length bookshelves lined with classics and books that no one had ever heard of outside of college English classes. A modern painting was hidden behind a desk, the front facing the wall so it wouldn't be seen from the bed. A TV on the wall, remotes located on the bedside tables. There was a desk with piles of paperwork and magazines, most stained with yellow circles from coffee and tea mugs. A hamper, long overfull, sat under the calendars by the door. The center of the room held a large bed, untouched by the clutter of the rest.

Two figures lay on the bed, a young couple overlapping each other with limbs and sheets. The woman stirred, pushing herself up enough to glare at the lighted window before falling back. "Doctor." She mumbled. The man moved his hand as if shooing away a fly. "Doctor." Another wave, this time accompanied by a nose twitch. "Doctor."

"Shhh." He whispered. She nodded slightly.

"Good plan."

She was about to fall back asleep, already dreaming of Italy in the Renaissance again. Last time the Doctor had promised to show her a place that made the best early-age ice cream. She never would forgive the Cybermen for taking that away.

She did love ice cream so much…

"Rose." No way in hell. "Rose." Nope. Ice cream wins. Let ice cream win! "Rose, wake up. Rose, I can't sleep. Rose." Rose opened her eyes and glared at the man beside her. He was propped up on one arm and looking over at her.

"You're giving me that look." Rose grumbled. "It's a bloody stupid look. I don't like that look. It means you're awake and bored." She went to pull the sheet but then realized she could not. It was too far down.

Damn.

"Rose, let's go to the moon. Our moon. Or another moon. I'm really open to any moon at this point." He said. She gave him a sleepy glare.

Honestly. He sounded like a five year-old on a major sugar high.

She shook her head and moved deeper into the pillow instead. Sleep was gone. She was about to move when the bed shifted and she felt lips on her neck. Rose tried to move away but his arms were on either side of her. Probably best, she didn't actually want to get away anyway. Just as something interesting seemed to be starting he moved away.

"I'm going to get some breakfast. Something exciting." He muttered, leaving her. Rose moved turned around.

"You're kidding." She said. The Doctor grinned and bent back to kiss her nose before leaving. "You bastard."

She watched him move away and walk away from the bed towards the kitchen. She fell back into the sheets and discovered she had found a comfortable spot that was delightfully warm. Finally she could go back to sleep…

"MOMMY!" Never mind.

Two bullets flung themselves into the bed. One landed on her stomach and caused her to jerk up, the other collapsing on her arm. "Moma! Moma! Daddy said he's getting us to visit Uncle Jack."

Rose grinned tightly, then mentally shrugged. Of course he did. Getting mad wouldn't change him. She had learned that while pregnant with her son. "That's wonderful, Matt love." Matt beamed happily at his mother. His sister laughed and aimed her foot for her mouth. "No, Donna dear. You can't eat your foot." The three year old only giggled and tried again. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you when your legs and toes hurt then."

"I made banana pancakes!" Rose looked up the Doctor walked back in with a tray full of pancakes and glasses of something that looked like milk but seemed more likely to be from another planet. He had probably just picked it up too- Time Lord show off.

He scooted into sit beside her, moving Donna up with one hand and setting her down on his lap. The tray was set on Rose's lap and Matt instantly reached for it. Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him to her kissing his head.

"No, Matt. We eat with forks." Rose handed him one of the forks with a monkey image on the top. Her son's full attention was on the fork, fumbling it around before gripping it in a fist and stabbing a portion pre-cut with it. Good enough.

Rose looked over to see the Doctor feeding small potions to Donna, making faces to encourage her. He looked like he was trying to speak whale again.

"So, Doctor, we're going to visit Jack today?" Rose asked. He nodded.

"He and Ianto want to see the hooligans." He said, kissing the youngest "hooligan" on the head as he spoke. She beamed up at her father and grabbed at her nose with a tiny fist. He reached out a finger for her to grab and she took it greedily and stuck it in her mouth. "Does my finger taste good? Uh huh. You're such a smart lady."

Rose grinned at them, reaching over to correct Matt's grip on his fork. "Hold like a paint brush." He tried but soon gave up to hold it in a fist again. "Good enough. Both of my children are brilliant."

"Of course, look at their mother." He leaned over and kissed her. She smiled as she kissed back.

Matt covered his eyes, almost stabbing himself in the eye in the process. Rose laughed and leaned back as Matt peaked through a crack in his fingers. Once it was declared safe he put his hands down and went back to eating.

Rose relished in the family moment before it was shattered by her phone ringing. She reached past Matt and picked it up, flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Rose!" Rose fought the urge to groan.

"Hello, Mum. Hooligans, say hello to Grandmum Jackie." Her children did, Donna doing so by means of garble and the rare understood word fragment. Matt laughed at her attempt and pulled her closer to him and tried to feed her himself. Rose and the Doctor quickly separated the two.

"Hello, dears. You know, one day you're going to get them so confused if you keep calling them hooligans. My grandchildren are not hooligans, I don't care who the father is." Rose rolled her eyes. She had never forgiven him for bringing Rose back late. "Congratulations on getting married by the way. Had to hear about it from Mickey, the connection flicking in and out every few minutes. Honestly, my own daughter gets married and I have to hear about it from another universe."

Rose blinked and moved her phone down. "Guess what, love? We're getting married. Isn't that fantastic?"

The Doctor grinned. "Absolutely fantastic. Where do you want the ceremony to be held?" Rose shrugged.

"We'll figure that out later." She turned back to the phone. "Sorry, Mum. If it makes you feel better I had to hear about the wedding from my mother who heard about it from another universe. Or is it from my mother who heard about it from this universe? Honestly, it's all very confusing since the TARDIS contained the parallel energy. I'm happy that all the universes didn't implode, but this whole waking up in a parallel universe never mind a different plant is kind of confusing."

"Oh." Jackie seemed less annoyed. "Well, doesn't the TARDIS stay in one mostly? And you can always come to visit your dear ol' mum when you're in this timeline!" Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Next time I'm in, I'll visit. I'll bring the hooligans and the Doctor." She promised.

She could feel the disapproval at the tone through the phone. "How can you possibly marry the Doctor and still call him that? Aren't you supposed to know the first name of the person you marry? Linda's daughter Emma never had this problem with James. But no, you have to be different and call your husband by his profession rather than his actual name." She ranted.

Rose was briefly tempted to tell her Mum that he actually knew his name, it just wasn't said much. That would only make her curious and then the end of the world could happen and nothing good ever came of that.

She snapped the phone shut, cutting her mother off on what she was sure would be a lovely rant. Rose realized she would pay for that later, but decided to blame it on traveling. Bound time it was good for another excuse.

"Mum wants us to visit." She summarized. The Doctor nodded, not really listening as he made more whale faces at Donna. Rose attempted to fix Matt's grip on the fork again, watching him undo her work seconds after she pulled away, and smiled.

This was her family- for all of the dysfunctional moments attached.


End file.
